Field
The present invention relates to a wiper connector for a vehicle, which connects a wiper blade with a wiper arm.
Description of Related Art
In general, a wiper blade removes impurities, snow, rain or the like when driving and prevents a driver's front sight from being deteriorated and performs a repetitive reciprocating action in a fan shape as a motor drives a link apparatus connected to a wiper arm.
A conventional wiper blade includes a lever assembly configured by connecting levers of metal materials in a tournament type. In the lever assembly, a plurality of tournament levers curve a wiper strip, so that the wiper strip having a backing plate installed therein traces a curvature of a vehicle glass.
The wiper blade has a problem in that the wiper blade lifts by an air pressure applied to a glass surface when the vehicle is driven at a high speed and chattering occurs.
Further, in order to accept various types of wiper driving arms having different standards and shapes for each kind of vehicle, conventional wiper blades have been released in a dedicated product types corresponding to the wiper driving arms.
That is, the conventional driving arm for the vehicle is largely classified into a “U” shaped clip type having a catching structure, a bayonet type fitted as a plug type, a pin type forming a protrusion in a side portion and taking a fitting structure by the protrusion, a side hole type performing a fitting coupling in a side portion of a wiper apparatus, developed by a Bosch corporation, and a top-lock type performing a coupling by a covering structure in an upper portion of the wiper apparatus, and the various types of driving arms have a limitation in that they can use only dedicated wiper apparatuses since their shapes and sizes are different from other.